1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating apparatuses and, particularly, to a dip coating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Dip coating apparatuses are widely used for coating films on the surfaces of workpieces (e.g., lenses). Generally, in a dip coating process, the dip coating apparatus carries coating liquid, the workpieces are dipped into the coating liquid for a predetermined period of time, then taken out from the dip coating apparatus and dried for another predetermined period of time in an oven, thus to accomplish the coating process. Yet, the dipping process and the drying process are respectively accomplished in separate apparatuses. It is needed to transport the workpieces to the oven after the dipping process. Thereby, the full coating time is prolonged, and the workpieces maybe polluted in the transporting process. Thus, what is needed is a dip coating apparatus which overcomes the shortcomings mentioned above.